


Три вечера в «Висельнике»

by Levittra_Hazard



Series: Assassin's Creed - College!AU [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Humor, Sitcom, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2020, WTFK 2020, ЗФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Любимый бар старых общажных соседей закрыли и надо искать новый, но чем это обернется? Смотрите в новой серии нашего тупого студенческого АУ.
Series: Assassin's Creed - College!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671346
Kudos: 1
Collections: Работы FB'17 - WTF'20 Stealth Games





	Три вечера в «Висельнике»

**Author's Note:**

> 1) очень большое колледж!АУ и посему — ООС!  
> 2) полно отсылок к играм, но всё ещё АУ.  
> 3) Алексиос — доисторическое животное.

— Алекс, Алекс, Алекс!

— Я прекрасно слышал с первого раза, — Алексиос лениво разлепил глаза и посмотрел на запыхавшегося соседа. — Что-то срочное или я могу обратно упасть в объятия Морфея?

— Кого... А, неважно. Мне нужна помощь! — Джейкоб активно жестикулировал и то и дело почесывал кулак. Как он сам объяснял — привычка ещё со школы, где он увлекался боксом.

— Позови Грачей, они помогут, — Алексиос улыбнулся и сел, лениво почесывая живот.

— Очень смешно, — Джейкоб сел на край кровати Алексиоса, чтобы не наворачивать круги по комнате.

— Ну... — грек решил не напоминать о том, что этой фразой Джейкоб достал весь кампус ещё на первом курсе. А всё от того, что стал капитаном команды и очень гордился, что у него теперь есть своя банда. Не то чтобы эта банда занималась чем-то кроме футбола, и не то чтобы его не сделали капитаном за неимением лучших вариантов. Важен был сам факт. — Так в чем проблема?

— Только не смейся... — Джейкоб закрыл глаза, выдохнул, потер шею и продолжил: — На меня напали.

— На тебя-то? — Алексиос окинул соседа недоверчивым взглядом. Травм он не увидел, а вот румянец на щеках и смущенный взгляд выдавали нападение другого рода. Алексиос кашлянул в кулак. То, что в это вляпался Джейкоб, конечно, смешно, но сама ситуация ни разу не смешная. Он положил ладонь на руку соседа и понимающе посмотрел тому в глаза. — Ты сможешь показать на кукле, где он тебя трогал?

— Ты долбоёб! — Джейкоб резко встал. 

— Ты не думал, что карма тебе когда-нибудь пропишет за всё хорошее, что ты натворил? — Алексиос поспешил уточнить, пока сосед не начал рвать и метать: — Да, ты никогда не насиловал, и, может, даже не домогался, по крайней мере до людей без сознания, но... Неужели ни разу никого не спаивал, чтобы ускорить процесс? Я тебя умоляю. 

— Ты... Блядь... Но... Ты в принципе правильно понял. Помнишь клуб «Висельник», ну тот, в который мы ходили в прошлом месяце?

Алексиос кивнул.

— Так вот, вчера я там... допустим, случайно, оказался один, выпивал, пытался кого-нибудь подцепить, ну, сам знаешь, — Джейкоб отмахнулся, — но вот проснулся только под утро. Обычно я в клубах не засыпаю, но...

— Но сейчас проснулся без трусов посреди танцпола?

— С расстегнутыми штанами, засосом на шее и задранной футболкой в вип-комнате.

— Вау. Это... Весьма... — Алексиос всё пытался подобрать слова, но в итоге бросил попытки. Если это правда, шутить было уже не к месту. Поднявшись с кровати, он зевнул и осмотрелся в поисках своей майки. — И ты вообще не помнишь, с кем ты был?

— В этом и проблема. Последнее, что я помню: я сидел у барной стойки в одиночестве.

— И глушил своё одиночество алкоголем? — Алексиос подошёл к Джейкобу и, растрепав тому волосы, вдохнул запах. Наклонившись к шее, он принюхался ещё раз. — Мужской одеколон. Я бы сказал, ему за тридцать, даже ближе к сорока, — Алексиос задумчиво провёл пальцем по месту засоса. — Странно... Он тебя только трогал или..?

Джейкоб замотал головой и скривился.

— Ты как собака... — он поёжился. — Мне нужна защита... В следующий раз ты идешь со мной!

— Да-да, — Алексиос посмотрел на свою кровать. Застилать её никакого желания, но и уснуть он уже не сможет. Вздохнув, он отправился в ванную комнату и вышел уже с зубной щеткой во рту. — А ты уверен, что я лучший вариант для твоего второго пилота?

— В смысле? Ты же не пьянеешь вообще. Справишься с тем, чтобы подстраховать меня.

— Потому что Гермес благословил меня бесконечным здоровьем, — Алексиос, подмигнув, отдал честь куда-то в потолок и перевел взгляд на Джейкоба, — Но вообще я не об этом. Ты же понимаешь, что я, — Алексиос обвел своё тело рукой, — это я. — Алексиос поднял одну бровь, ожидая, пока до Джейкоба дойдет.

— Чертов Аполлон... — нехотя согласился Джейкоб. Чертов грек был высок, широкоплеч, всегда со своей лучезарной улыбкой деревенского жиголо, которая привлекала всех вокруг вне зависимости от пола и возраста. И только живя с ним на одной территории третий год, понимаешь, что он больше Дионис, а порой и чертов Гермес. И больше всего на свете начинаешь ненавидеть греческий пантеон.

— Спасибо, — Алексиос улыбнулся и вернулся обратно в ванную, чтобы ополоснуть лицо. — Возьми кого-нибудь менее... выделяющегося. Кого-то, кто любит смотреть, то есть присматривать за тобой...

— Это кого?

— Ну, того парня, который следит за тобой круглые сутки. Думаю, он прекрасно справится с тем, чтобы следить за тобой и в клубе. — Алексиос помахал рукой в окно.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Здороваюсь с Джеком, так же зовут того сталкера? — Алексиос с интересом смотрел, как паренек за окном всеми силами пытается игнорировать его жесты. Когда же до него дойдет, что это дерево не настолько большое, чтобы скрыть человека?

— Ах, этот... Да... Джек Уайт.

— Ну, хоть не Риппер, — Алексиос рассмеялся и подошёл к Джейкобу. Проведя ладонью по его волосам, он склонился к лицу, не отрывая взгляда от окна. Парень оторвался от дерева и куда-то убежал. Грек рассмеялся и щелкнул Джейкоба по шее. — Иди мойся, от тебя воняет старческим парфюмом.

— Всё ещё не смешно, Алекс! — Джейкоб потёр шею. — И что за представление?

— Это не для тебя, — Алексиос встал в дверях ванной. — Всего лишь помогаю тебе найти второго пилота. Ты идешь в ванную, или я могу занять?

— В порядке нуждающихся, — Джейкоб выпихнул Алексиоса из проёма и закрылся в ванной.

  


***

Джейкоб, скрестив руки на груди, смотрел, как футбольная команда делает уже третий круг по стадиону. В межсезонье тренер всегда брал отпуск на пару недель и оставлял тренировки на него, так что оставалось ещё несколько дней, когда он не бегает по стадиону, а следит за тем, как это делают другие. В голове он всё продолжал прокручивать вчерашний вечер, но никак не мог вспомнить, чем он мог закончиться. Барная стойка, симпатичная девушка... Или парень? А вообще кто-то был? Джейкоб стиснул зубами свисток во рту. Собственная беспомощность начинала напрягать. Будь жив отец, наверняка уже прописал наследнику оплеух за такое достойное поведение. Хотя у него бы и без этого хватало поводов на раздачу.

— Капитан...

Джейкоб вздрогнул от прикосновения к плечу и случайно дунул в свисток. Футболисты встали на месте и пристально посмотрели на заместителя тренера. Вынув свисток изо рта, Джейкоб кашлянул в кулак и попытался вспомнить, что там было дальше по плану.

— Пе-переходим к выпадам с грузом! — Джейкоб выдохнул и посмотрел на нарушителя его задумчивости. — Уайт? Что тебе?

— Вы сказали подойти после пробежки, — парень хмуро посмотрел на Джейкоба и выпрямился по стойке «смирно».

— Расслабься, — Джейкоб уже и забыл, что просил Джека подойти. Алексиос, конечно, предложил взять этого серьезного парня с собой, но теперь, глядя в глаза человеку, которого он едва знает, Джейкоб себя чувствовал до чертиков глупо. И что? Ему вот сейчас просить помощи у вчерашнего школьника? Ни разу не круто. Почему нельзя просто свистнуть, и чтобы из кустов тут же появилась личная охрана, человека так на четыре.

— Я расслаблен.

— Незаметно, — Джейкоб положил палец на морщинку меж бровей Джека. Сколько он ни видел этого парня, она там была всегда. Нельзя же быть всё время в таком напряжении!

— Я бы хотел вернуться к тренировке, — Джек не сразу, но всё же отстранился, отвернув голову, чтобы избежать повторных прикосновений. Потерев покрасневшее ухо, он осторожно посмотрел на капитана команды. — Что вы от меня хотели?

— Пригласить выпить, — Джейкоб лучезарно улыбнулся. Наконец подобралась удачная причина позвать Джека с собой. — Познакомимся поближе, так сказать, а то я совсем не знаю того, кто намеревается занять у нас место полузащитника в основе! Уайт?

Парень будто перестал дышать — Джейкоб готов был поклясться, что слышал, как у того сердце постепенно, пропуская удары, затихало.

— Ка-ка-капитан... — наконец, сбивчиво выдал Джек, кашлем скрывая смущение. Наконец, прочистив горло, он отвел взгляд в сторону и кивнул. — Я почту за честь...

— Расслабься, — Джейкоб рассмеялся и похлопал Джека по плечу. — Не считай, что это как-то относится к присоединению к основе. Я приглашаю обычного парня Джека Уайта со мной выпить, так что не загоняйся, — Джейкоб думал, что это поможет, но теперь парень окончательно покрылся краской и стушевался. Как же он чертовски мало знал про этого новенького.

— Хорошо, спасибо! Я вас не подведу, капитан! — в итоге выпалил Джек и убежал обратно тренироваться, но спустя пару кругов вернулся. — А где мне надо быть, и когда?

  


***

— Клянусь, если ты сделаешь ещё круг, я метну в тебя копье.

— У нас нет копья, — отмахнулся Джейкоб, не сводя взгляда с разложенных на кровати предметов гардероба. Он уже битый час выбирал, как ему одеться в заведение, где его уже как минимум один раз облапали. — Вообще, бывает мужская паранджа?.. Ауч! — Джейкоб потёр уколотую задницу и развернулся. — Что это было?

— Копье, — Алексиос наглядно показал, чем дотянулся до соседа, и покрутил копьё в руках. — Фотоклуб попросил помочь им в съемках, вот, вручили реквизит для тренировок, — пояснил он.

— Каких ещё тренировок?

— Привыкаю к весу, — Алексиос отложил копьё в сторону и подошёл к Джейкобу. Без вопросов развернув его за подбородок, он рассмотрел шею. — Синяк почти сошёл. Чего так прихорашиваться? — грек кивнул на подборку костюмов в стиле «я у мамы пай-мальчик».

— Чтобы этого не повторилось... — Джейкоб потёр шею.

— Не повторилось чего? — Алексиос оттянул ворот майки Джейкоба и провел пальцами по коже. Они уже три года жили в одной комнате, и англичанин давно перестал реагировать на прикосновения. А ведь поначалу он шарахался к стенам от раскрепощенности соседа.

— Я тебе уже объяснял чего, это, может, для тебя в порядке вещей лезть к беззащитным людям, но это немного попахивает варварскими доисторическими повадками. А мы всё-таки в цивили... Какого черта, Алекс?! — Джейкоб отошёл в сторону, прижав ладонь к поцелованному месту на спине.

— М? Ты же был вполне «защитен».

— Ты варвар, — Джейкоб подошёл к зеркалу в комнате и попытался разглядеть, что там учудил его сосед, но не смог. — Зачем это было?

— Лабораторная работа. Провожу эксперимент, — Алексиос пожал плечами и, подхватив копьё, направился из комнаты.

— Придурок... — Джейкоб выдохнул и посмотрел на разложенные водолазки и рубашки.

  


***

Есть вещи, находя которые в своём гардеробе, долго рассматриваешь и всеми силами пытаешься понять, откуда они могли там появиться. И вот этот джемпер и штаны в клетку явно были этими самыми случайными пассажирами, которые определенно ошиблись рейсом. А ведь Джейкоб думал бы меньше о своём внешнем виде, будь его второй пилот хоть немного разговорчивым. Сейчас атмосфера за их столиком становилась невыносимо тяжелой.

— Ну... — Джейкоб не выдержал тишины. Они с Джеком сидели в клубе уже больше получаса. — Ты... Вообще... Как живешь? Как учеба?

— Нормально, — ответил парень после недолгой паузы. Он был молчаливым и раньше, а в шумном людном месте и вовсе смотрел на всё и всех волчонком.

— Понятно... — Джейкоб втянул свой коктейль. Скидки, оптимальное количество алкоголя, комплимент от бармена в виде пары бесплатных шотов — у Джейкоба были свои причины вернуться в этот бар. — Сидишь тут такой угрюмый... Угрюмый Уайт... Даже звучит неправильно. Ты разве не должен быть светлым и радостным? — Джейкоб попытался хоть как-то вывести своего собеседника на участие в диалоге.

— Это фамилия матери.

— Н-да? А почему не отца?

— Он бросил нас, — парень сжал свой стакан с водой так, что аж пальцы побелели.

— И... — Джейкоб не знал как продолжить такую тему, поэтому ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову: — Как же вас звали в девичестве, Джек Уайт?

Парень отвел взгляд.

— Прости, мне не стоило... — Джейкоб ногтем уперся в край бокала. Ляпнуть не подумав — это он мог.

  


***

— Алекс! Ты должен меня спасти!

— Ты сегодня рано... — Алексиос зевнул и посмотрел на часы. Всего лишь полвторого, рано для успешного похода в клуб. — Где малыш Джек? Нашел волшебные бобы?

— Он невыносим! Точнее, не так. Мне невыносимо рядом с ним находиться, — Джейкоб скинул куртку и потянул джемпер наверх.

— Я рад, что ты признаешь, свои ошибки, — Алексиос подошёл к Джейкобу, когда тот застрял. — Ты же понимаешь, что надевать школьные шмотки было так себе идеей? Застрянь ты так перед девушкой...

— В этом и проблема! — Джейкоб выдохнул свободно, когда ему помогли выбраться. — Не могло быть никакой девушки! Ни е-ди-ной, — Джейкоб подчеркнул каждый слог, обособляя его ладонями в воздухе.

— Всё так плохо? — Алексиос сложил джемпер и отдал его соседу. — Ты же взял Джека, в чем проблема теперь? Тебя начал домогаться какой-то старикан, и все разбежались? Или тебя домогался Джек?

— Никто меня не трогал. И знаешь, в этом и вся проблема, — Джейкоб упал на кровать и раскинул руки. — Я просто хочу тусить как раньше, почему мы перестали устраивать забеги в бары?

— Потому что наш любимый бар закрыли, потому что тебе скоро выпускаться, потому что девушки стали разборчивее, да и парни тоже, потому что мы стали старше, а алкоголь никому не идёт на пользу, потому что...

— Это был риторический вопрос, — Джейкоб кинул в соседа подушку. — Чем пахнет?

— Соломой.

— Ты подался в фермеры? — Джейкоб аж сел на кровати. — Наконец-то, деревенщину потянуло в родные края!

За три года Алексиос уже устал объяснять, что хоть он и рос в маленьком городке, сродни деревни, уж чем, а сельским хозяйством он точно не занимался. Так что «а давайте, Алекс угонит погрузчик, это же как трактор!» закончилось провалом, и «Алекс, выбери какие овощи лучше, ты же в этом разбираешься» так себе обернулось. Ну, а уж когда Джейкоб откуда-то приволок козу в конце первого курса, «вскрывать» её Алексиос отказался сразу, потому что не был готов к такому, хоть пару раз и правда видел, как разделывают барашков. Зато теперь коза успешно поселилась в братстве Альфы и Омеги, но что там с ней делают, лучше не знать. Мало ли в каких обрядах посвящения она принимает участие.

— Агам. Фотоклуб выдал ещё реквизит, — Алексиос показал пару снопов соломы.

— Забавно, — Джейкоб потер шею и подбородок, ногтями впиваясь в кожу.

— Так почему у тебя испортился вечер? — грек убрал реквизит на балкон.

— Джек! Он весь вечер молчал, я с трудом мог вытянуть из него хоть слово! А когда кто-то подходил к нашему столику, то поначалу всё было нормально, но стоило им посмотреть на Джека, как они тут же находили предлог уйти!

— Он такой страшный?

— Да нет, я бы сказал наоборот... — Джейкоб пожал плечами и почесал плечо. — Я о другом. Он... Пугает окружающих своим лицом. Будто его воспитали волки. 

— Может, так и есть, — Алексиос усмехнулся. — Ну так проблем-то. Нацепи ему мешок на голову. Только дырки для глаз не забудь сделать. Он же всё ещё должен следить за тобой, — Алексиос подошёл к соседу и посмотрел на его шею, потом за спину. — Синяк с той ночи прошёл.

— Да? Я уже и забыл... — Джейкоб потер нос. — Блин, он даже на бармена наехал, а кто вообще наезжает на барменов, наливающих халявное пойло?

— Что за бармен?

— Блин, — Джейкоб потер щеку, — Эта твоя солома, — он кивнул в сторону балкона, совершенно игнорируя вопрос соседа, — долго ещё тут будет? Запах какой-то...

— Не нравится? Вроде даже несильно пахнет, — Алексиос пожал плечами.

— Просто странный... — Джейкоб нахмурился.

— Может, что-то напоминает? Тебя в детстве в сено не кидали?

— В отличие от тебя, меня даже близко рядом с этим не было, — он сено-то видел только в мультиках и фильмах. — Хотя, уверен, тебя даже зачали на сеновале, — Джейкоб откинулся на кровать, всё-таки решив отдать предпочтение сну.

— Скорее, в храме Атлантиды.

— Что?

— Что? — получив хмурый взгляд Джейкоба и замах подушкой, Алексиос рассмеялся. — Ложись спать. И пусть тебе приснится, как до тебя домогается топ-модель и даже тебя не спаива... — договорить ему уже не дала всё-таки запущенная подушка. Алексиос поднял её с пола и вернул соседу.

— Завтра ты идешь со мной, — строго сказал Джейкоб и сжал подушку.

— Три дня кряду... Сдался тебе тот бар, — Алексиос вздохнул. — Пойду-пойду. Не переживай.

  


***

Алексиос давно привык, что к ним в комнату никогда не стучатся — сестры заходили без спросу, что Кассандра, что Иви, а остальные в основном довольствовались слухами о том, что тут творится разврат и содомия, поэтому особо на жизнь обитателей этой комнаты не покушались. Поэтому Алексиос был сильно удивлен, когда к ним в комнату постучали. Он задумчиво посмотрел на дверь, и решил, что если её ещё не выбили, и не начали звать кого-то из жителей этой комнаты, значит ошиблись дверью. Но когда стук повторился всё в той же чеканной манере, пришлось подняться с кресла и открыть.

— Ми-мистакос...

— Ох, Джек, кажется? — Алексиос сложил руки на груди и подпер косяк плечом. — Можно просто Алекс. Если ищешь Джейкоба, то он дрыхнет без задних ног, — грек чуть отклонился в сторону, показывая на тело на кровати, активно пускающее слюни.

— У нас должна была быть тренировка полчаса назад... — Джек обеспокоено посмотрел на Джейкоба, абсолютно игнорируя Алексиоса. — С капитаном всё в порядке?

— Да, он немного приболел, пришлось дать ему лекарство, и его срубило, — Алексиос немного виновато глянул на соседа. Ведь это он забыл о побочных эффектах и даже не спросил расписание Джейкоба.

— Заболел? С ним что-то случилось? Кто-то...

— Тише-тише, — Алексиос одной рукой отодвинул малого от прохода и вышел в коридор, прикрыв за собой дверь, — Ты слишком шумный для того, кто любит своего капитана. Ты ведь не даёшь ему выспаться, знаешь же, что больным необходим сон для восстановления? Это ещё Гиппократ говорил.

Парень покраснел ещё на слове «любит», а теперь и вовсе опустил голову, стыдливо сжавшись.

— Я не хотел... Просто он никогда... Так редко, — поправился парень. — Пропускает тренировки, я решил, что вчера сделал что-то не так, и...

— Ох, ты сделал, — добродушно ответил Алексиос, чем едва не добил паренька окончательно. Тот одними губами произнес «простите» и уже попытался сбежать, но Алексиос успел схватить его за запястье. — Но можешь исправиться. Чем ты занят сегодня вечером?

  


***

— Твоя настойчивость поражает, — Алексиос сел за барную стойку «Висельника» и посмотрел на бармена. — В прошлый раз этого мужика здесь не было.

— Это владелец, — шепнул на ухо Джейкоб. — С прошлым какая-то мутная история произошла, уволился чувак. Так что теперь этот дядя привлекает аудиторию халявными напитками.

— Ммм, клево, — не особо воодушевленно ответил Алексиос, всё ещё не сводя взгляда с бармена, который то и дело улыбался в усы, протирая бокалы. — Вот вроде из Англии, а дедукции никакой...

— Какие вообще ко мне претензии, я же не... не... — Джейкоб чихнул и потер нос.

— Знаешь, Шерлок, с красным носом и соплями кадрить девчонок последнее дело, — скептически отметил Алексиос.

— Может, я не девчонок, — бодро парировал Джейкоб.

— Да, конечно, мы, парни, ведь обожаем подтирать другим сопли. Особенно, если они текут сверху.

— Перестань, это отвратительно, — Джейкоб скривился.

— Заболели? — Бармен участливо присоединился к их беседе, — Вам как обычно? У вас сегодня новый друг...

Алексиос кивнул и нахмурился. Мотнув головой, он принюхался, чтобы убедиться, что тому не показалось. От бармена и правда несло тем же парфюмом, что и от Джейкоба в то утро.

— Ничего не пей, никуда не уходи, — Алексиос положил ладонь на только поставленный бокал и встал со стула, — Хотя знаешь, — он забрал бокал Джейкоба с собой и ушёл в сторону туалета, — я быстро.

— Быстро он... — Джейкоб шмыгнул носом и посмотрел на опустевший стол.

— Вам налить ещё? — бармен поставил пустой бокал перед Джейкобом.

— Вы мой спаситель, — парень счастливо хлопнул пару раз в ладоши. — Как, кстати, зовут моего спасителя?

— Максвелл, можно просто Макс, — улыбаясь в усы, добро ответил бармен, наполняя бокал каким-то новым коктейлем. — За моего любимого посетителя?

— Ох, три дня ещё не любимый, что вы, — Джейкоб подмигнул и взял бокал. Поднял его и, кивнув бармену, выпил почти залпом. Остановился он только, когда нос не вовремя решил, что пора чихнуть. Закашлявшись, Джейкоб оперся на стойку.

— Всё в порядке? — Максвелл протянул ему салфетки.

— Да... спасибо, — Джейкоб втянул сопли с алкоголем и зажмурился. Он, конечно, так и не чихнул, но какая-то часть жидкости всё-таки оказалась в носу.

— Может, вам стоит отдохнуть? — Максвелл положил руку на плечо Джейкоба, — У меня есть комнаты...

— Нет, — Джек резким движением убрал руку бармена, — он пойдёт домой.

— Джек? Ты здесь какого... — Джейкоб снова закашлялся, алкоголь ещё не весь вышел.

— Идём, капитан, — Джек потянул Джейкоба за руку и повел на улицу.

— Что... куда... — Джейкоб сначала ещё шёл за своим внезапным спасителем (только вопрос, от чего), а потом его ноги начали стремительно заплетаться, так что он чуть не упал. И он бы обязательно зубами оценил качество асфальта у «Висельника», если бы Джек вовремя не подхватил и дальше не дотащил до ближайшей лавки на углу квартала.

— Там... Алекс... — Джейкоб откинул голову назад. Говорить было трудно, мозг словно обволакивало. Горло и грудь горели, кровь стучала в висках.

— Угум, — Джек кивнул и оперся локтями на колени. Сцепив пальцы в замок, он уткнулся в них лбом и начал что-то бормотать.

— Я тебя... не слышу, — Джейкоб навалился спиной на Джека.

— Капитан? — Джек осторожно придержал его за плечо, чтобы он не съехал на землю.

— Говори громче! Если хочешь, чтобы тебя слышали! — едва собирая буквы в слова, выпалил Джейкоб.

— Хорошо, — после паузы согласился Джек и попытался усадить Джейкоба ровно, но тот снова навалился на него. — Капитан...

— Я же просил называть меня Джейкоб?.. Я же тебя не называю буду... — он сделал паузу в несколько секунд, — щий полузащитник... Или Уайт... Или... Как там тебя ещё...

— Рипер.

— Риппер! Стоп, ты всё-таки Риппер?

— Там с одной «п»... — попытался оправдаться Джек.

— Ничего, мы это вылечим... — Джейкоб ущипнул Джека за щеку и, издав непонятный звук, начал падать.

— Осторожно! — Джек успел поймать Джейкоба за джемпер и уложить к себе на колени. Выдохнув, он провёл руками по лицу. Капитан, конечно, успокоился, но вряд ли можно назвать спокойствием то, что он сейчас лежал в отключке. Оставалось лишь верить, что он уснул, а не чего похуже. Джек на всякий случай положил Джейкобу пальцы на шею и проверил пульс.

— Развлекаетесь? — Алексиос махнул Джеку рукой, подходя к лавке. Опустившись на корточки, он заглянул в лицо своему соседу. Спал как ни в чем не бывало, молодец, ничего не скажешь.

— Миста... — Джек остановился, когда Алексиос посмотрел на того, — Алекс... — он сделал паузу, мысленно договаривая имя. — Что там произошло?

— Бармен споил его, — Алексиос поднялся и упер руки в бока. — Видимо, он любитель помоложе. Скорее всего, подмешал что-то наркотическое, не сильное, но в нем, — грек кивнул на соседа, — столько лекарств сейчас, что всё это вылилось в отключку. Он не делал ничего странного до этого?

— Немного... Нет, — всё-таки остановился на этом варианте Джек. Видимо, что бы не делал Джейкоб, это не оказалось для него большой проблемой.

— Отлично, тогда я его заберу, если разрешишь, — Алексиос намекнул, что вряд ли сможет забрать Джейкоба, когда его так надежно держат.

— Да, конечно, — Джек убрал руку, позволяя забрать его капитана. — А как вы доберетесь?..

— Сейчас свистну, прискачет мой конь, я погружу это тело ему на круп, и мы поскачем до общаги, всегда так делаем.

— А-а-а, — озадаченно протянул Джек.

— Джек, — Алексиос склонился к лицу Джека. — Не верь во всю чушь, — парень аж запунцовел и грек не удержался от того, чтобы взъерошить тому волосы. — Сейчас вызову «Убер», и поедем. Будешь следить за ним по дороге, чтобы не испортил салон, — Алексиос вызвал через приложение такси, а потом помог поднять Джейкоба с колен Джека, чтобы тот смог встать и открыть им дверь подъехавшей машины.

  


***

Джейкоб проснулся с жутчайшей головной болью и бесконечным желанием пить. С ревом он перевернулся на кровати и тут же перед лицом опустился стакан с живительной тихо шипящей жидкостью. Выдав хриплое «спасибо», он еле сел на кровати и трясущимися руками взял стакан. Осушив его, Джейкоб выдохнул и прислушался. Гула в голове не было, уже хорошо. Слышно было, как шумят на улице, как тикают часы на их столе в комнате, как галдят соседи за стенкой. Да, звуки его не особо раздражали, просто болела голова. Он кивнул, давая знак Алексиосу, что тот может начать говорить.

— Отлично, — грек сделал паузу, чтобы дать соседу до конца понять своё положение. Возражений не последовало, поэтому он продолжил. — Что-нибудь помнишь из вчерашнего?

Джейкоб пару раз покачал головой, потом замер и чуть кивнул.

— До того момента, как я ушёл в туалет?

Теперь тот кивнул уверенно.

— Ну, как и ожидалось. Тебя хотел трахнуть бармен.

Джейкоб первый раз за день открыл глаза и с полным непониманием посмотрел на соседа.

— Да, скорее всего, это было и в первый раз.

— Как... То есть, он меня...

— У него тот же одеколон, которым от тебя разило первый раз, — Алексиос загнул палец, — он жрал тебя глазами с самого нашего прихода, а ты совсем не умеешь читать людей, — он загнул второй.

— Умею...

— Скажи это тому Джейкобу годовой давности, который чуть не сжег машину девицы, в которую втюрился, а всё потому, что она хотела за твой счет вернуть себе страховку. Ты правда ведь тогда поверил, что это машина её парня...

— Она говорила, он бил её, — с обидой уточнил Джейкоб.

— Да-да, можешь это ещё раз повторить в полиции.

— А этот бармен... он... Засос...

— Нет, ничего не было. У тебя просто аллергия на солому.

Джейкоб недоумевающе посмотрел на соседа. Тот вздохнул и продолжил:

— Так как ты не помнишь тот вечер, а меня там не было, я могу предположить, что произошло. Этот бармен тебя угощает халявным коктейлем, ты не против, ты только за, ты всегда за.

Джейкоб кивнул. Это было на него похоже.

— Тебя начинает мутить, всё плывёт, тело слабеет, ты решаешь, что надо освежить голову, куда ты идешь?

— На улицу? В туалет?..

— Второе, сто процентов, оттуда и растут ноги у расстегнутых штанов. Ты, наверное, не был там в первый наш раз, и вообще не помнишь особо интерьер, — Алексиос получил подтверждение, — там есть такие дурацкие светильники над зеркалами, что-то вроде деревенского стиля, в них наложена солома и маленькие чучела воронов.

— Что за херня?..

— Вот я так же подумал, когда первый раз чуть не ударился об эту «херню». И вот скорее всего, так же решила твоя шея, которая начала чесаться вблизи источника раздражения. Дальше мои варианты расходятся. В любом случае бармен тебя нашел в туалете и оттащил в вип-комнату, поэтому ты пропах его амбре, а до этого ты либо упал из-за наркотиков, либо подумал, что на тебя напал ворон из этой инсталляции и попытался его сдернуть, поэтому и свалился... В общем, скорее всего, ты сначала её расчесал, а потом ударился. Отсюда покраснения и небольшой синяк. Засосы на тебе всё ещё долго держатся.

— Откуда тебе знать.

— Мой всё ещё на месте, — Алексиос широко улыбнулся, — И клянусь богами, если бы этот твой Джек узнал об этом, он бы точно меня прибил, — грек усмехнулся и поднялся с края кровати Джейкоба. Выглянув в окно, он махнул Джеку рукой. — Смотри-ка, больше не убегает, — Алексиос даже удивился такому раскладу. Видимо, ждал, пока проснется Джейкоб, чтобы убедиться, что тот в порядке.

— Он-то тут причем...

— Он помог тебе вчера, уж скажи ему спасибо, — Алексиос похлопал Джейкоба по плечу и открыл шкаф с хламом, откуда достал копьё. — Так, я в фотоклуб, ты отходи. Таблетки от аллергии на столе. От похмелья где обычно.

— И ты будешь держать эту солому здесь? Зная, что у меня аллергия? — Джейкоб укутался в одеяло.

— А? Не, для съемок мне нужно было только копьё. Солому я взял на время, чтобы проверить свою догадку. Хорошо, конечно, что ты не какой-нибудь средневековый сельский убийца, не представляю, как бы ты прятался в стогах сена... Ну и была надежда на то, что с соплями ты больше не пойдешь в «Висельника», но я тебя недооценил.

— Ты мудак.

— Мистер Апрель, попрошу, — Алексиос встал в позу для тематического календаря и, когда в замах пошла очередная подушка, ушёл из комнаты, пожелав выздоравливать.

С трудом встав с кровати, Джейкоб подошёл к окну и махнул Джеку. Тот кивнул, здороваясь, и убежал, скрывшись в глубине кампуса. Джейкоб потёр шею, где ещё недавно красовался «лжезасос», потом коснулся места, где ещё должен быть настоящий, от его дорогого соседа. Видимо, придётся одеться приличнее и на этот раз действительно пригласить куда-нибудь Джека. Надо же было его как-то отблагодарить.


End file.
